Scars to the past
by Alouanne
Summary: Something happened to Percy in the past... What... Who knows but Thalia and Nico are suspicious. Will they find out Percy's biggest secret? Let's see...
1. Chapter 1

Today was a normal day. Thalia, Nico and Percy were training in the forest. Thalia and the hunt would stay at camp for at least a week so the two boys were having their fill of annoying the crap out of their cousine. They were training with their normal swords. After a close to twenty minutes of fighting, Thalia got the better of them by shocking them and both fell to the ground.

-Yes, I win! Thalia screamed.

-Yeah only because you cheated, Nico responded.

-I did not! Screamed Thalia

-You sort of did. Percy said readjusting his shirt

-Well I don't care what you think. Thalia said jumping at Percy and pulling his shirt over his head.

-Hey, Perce, were did you get the scar. Nico asked pointing to a scar that ran down his back and seemed to stand out. Percy looked at where he was pointing after lowering his shirt from his head and stiffened immediately and said

-Nothing, just a hellhound attack

-That's not a hellhound cut. Nico said looking at his cousin who was clearly uncomfortable

-It's nothing, drop it. The last two words were said with a clear anger in his voice.

-No we're not going to drop it Perce. Tell us what happened. Thalia butted in

-No, Percy said trying to end the conversation.

-Why, asked Thalia, I thought we said no secrets.

-Sorry, but this is too personal. Percy responded

-Percy we are your family how can that not qualify as us being able to hear your "personal" stuff. Nico remarked clearly sad at the fact his cousin didn't trust him

-My mom doesn't even know about it and I don't want to talk about it. I got to go... Bye.

Percy ran off and as soon as he was out of their view, he went to the Poseidon cabin

For the next two days Nico and Thalia tried to talk to Percy but he was avoiding them. Finally after those two days they found him eating at a table and went to talk to him. As soon as he saw them he stood up to leave but Thalia and Nico joined him at the food disposal section and immediately asked

-Are you avoiding us?

-No I've just been ... Busy, Percy said

-Busy my butt you've been avoiding us. Thalia said

-No I haven't

-Yes Percy you have, please, what's so important about that scar anyway? Nico asked

-Can't you for once DROP IT. Percy said

-No we can't

-Why, why is it so hard to drop it.

-Because there is clearly a problem and you won't accept it.

-I have I just don't want to talk about it.

Percy left going towards the beach, as they were about to follow Hestia teleported in front of them. Both bowed

-Children you must not bow. Both got back up

\- Lady Hestia, Why have you come? Thalia asked

-I have asked to give you a proposition. Hestia told them

-And what might this proposition be? Nico asked

-Simple, you want to know what happened to Percy, I can help

\- You can tell us, Nico said only to be rewarded with a punch to the gut by Thalia

-No, not exactly, this information can only be given by Percy himself but I can send you back to a point where he would be less defensive about it.

-What exactly are you saying? Thalia asked

-I can send you to the past to get the information from a younger and less defensive Percy.

-But if we're going back aren't we going to a point where it's fresher?

-Yes but his trip in Tartarus has brought old problems back to mind, thus he has become more defensive about it.

-Then yes we accept

-Good, And then they were gone


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and I tried to change the writing to be less confusing but if I failed well, Sorry but next chapter I'm going to try to create a different format for the writing to be less confusing. Sorry again if you have difficulty with reading this, Oh and**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson**

Thalia and Nico woke up beside a fire, an old Bon fire that had clearly been cleared a couple of hours ago. After they got their bearings Hestia appeared next to them

-Here you will not be chased by monsters but you may see some as Perseus is not as protected.

-Where...When are we?

-You are at a point in time where Perseus is 10. 2 years before he goes to camp.

-How do we get the information?

-You can become friends with him at school. After all, at the end of the year, he will be expelled from his school just like all the others

\- Okay... but how are we going to go to this school. Is it a boarding school?

-Yes, it is called The Knox School. And this school just happens to like students working in pairs of 3

-Okay, do we use another last name or...

\- Yes, you will use the name Nico Jervey and Thalia Gilio.

-Thank you

-Now go it will soon be the entry day and Nico you are sharing a room with Percy.

After that Hestia brought them to the school and pretended to be their mother.

They got their room and just as Hestia said Percy and Nico were sharing a room. Nico was expecting the fun loving Percy he knew but he got a moppy 10-year old that didn't really seem to care about fitting in. 10 minutes after Nico started talking he finally convinced him to go to the Common room, the room where they could relax.

After a minute of looking, Nico found Thalia nose deep in a book. It wasn't a random book; of course, it was a Greek mythologies book. She lowered the book when Nico and Percy got close and Nico proceeded with the introduction. Both of them could see that Percy didn't really like being social but they didn't understand why their Percy was so...different.

-Hey, Perce...Is it okay if I call you Perce? Nico asked when he saw him flinch

\- What, sorry, Yeah? Responded Percy awkwardly

-What class do you have?

That discussion ended up with them finding out they were all in the same class...

_the next morning_

Nico woke up but when he got down from the top bed (the bottom is a desk) He saw a flicker of movement come from Percy's bed. He turned and saw that Percy was clearly having a pretty scary nightmare, but not a demigod nightmare. For that in general you didn't trash around when you had a demigod nightmare. Nico prepared himself for the first day of school and as soon as he re-entered the room Percy woke up covered in sweat. Neither of them said anything but Percy knew Nico had seen him. After that Nico sort of forced Percy to socialise at least with him and Thalia

-So Perce, who are your parents? : Nico asked expecting to hear Sally and Paul

-My mother's name is Sally Jackson and my "father's" name is Gabe Ugliano: Percy answered making quotation marks with his hands for "Father".

-Why is it you made quotation marks for Gabe? Thalia asked; he sounded horrible without even meeting him.

-Yeah, well, I hate him, but I don't exactly have a choice in my mother's love life.

-Why I mean doesn't your mom care about you: Thalia said starting to see a difference between Sally as well as Percy.

-Yes she cares about me that's why she sends me to boarding school, so I'm not around Gabe as much as possible.

-But why I mean...:Thalia remarked getting lost in thought

-Why would you're mother live with him? Nico finished

-I don't know... Love maybe.

-Well we better get to class: Nico said looking down at his watch: Where's the math class?

And after that discussion, they all went to class, and for the rest of the day the spoke about their life (Nico and Thalia invented a lot of stuff)


	3. Chapter 3

Their first day went on without a hitch; they met all the teachers and sort of forced Percy to be social. It was surprisingly fun mainly seeing Percy's face when they were discussing about the sea. They choice that subject to see if Percy would be interested with something that would in the future become a part of his life.

"Hey what's your favorite sea animal? Mines the jellyfish" Nico asked trying to get Percy interested in the discussion. Well that worked. His eyes lit up when Nico said the word sea.

After a second of thought he responded "seahorse they're super cute and are also extremely well made for the sea."

Thalia still seemed to be thinking "Mine is the shark, it's brutal if need's be but can also be quite calm"

"Then I have an other discussion topic. Who's your favorite Greek hero?"

"Theseus" Percy said immediately "He killed the Minotaur and is better than Hercules"

"Jason" Thalia said, Nico looked at her funny but then she continued "He brought the golden fleece back to his country, that's impressive"

"Perseus" Nico said and it was Thalia's turn to look at him funny "He killed Medusa and saved his future girlfriend"

And then the bell rang for the end of first period. This questioning continued until the last period and even after.

"Favorite god?" Nico asked "Hades"

"Poseidon, he has control over water and water is more than 50% of the earth." Percy said clearly not changing his answer

"Artemis, she help's girls and is a amazing hunter" Thalia answered

"Okay favorite monster? Mine's hellhound" Nico asked

"Cyclop, not all of them are bad" Percy said

"Centaur" Thalia said

"I have a question... What's your favorite Egyptian god? Mine's Sobec the crocodile god" Percy said clearly very curious

"Ehh... Anabus the god of funerals" Nico said

"ehh... Isis I guess..." Thalia said

They had made their way to the common room and found a seat. They continued talking like that for over an hour and then went to eat. After super Percy called it a night and went to bed which left time for Thalia and Nico to talk  
"He seems so different, he's way more introverted and uncomfortable." Nico said

"Yeah but I only met him at thirteen and you at fourteen. So something changed in that time"

"Yeah but what... Maybe Gabe is the problem; I mean he's never mentioned him at camp... Like ever, so maybe?"

-Yeah, maybe but there must be something else. Think about it. The scar ran down his entire back and his mom didn't even know about it so why? Why is he hiding that scar?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple month since Percy and Nico had met. It was now December, Just before school break. They had seen him come out of his shell. He was becoming more like the Percy they knew.

But the weirdest thing was Percy's odd knowledge of science and history. His understanding of not only the Greek and Romain religion but also Norse and all the others was surprising but when it came to exam he had clear difficulty, He got c's if not worse. His scientific abilities were also very weird he had ease just like history but just like history he had difficulty writing. One day they, they being Thalia and Nico, were studying for a test in science while Percy was doodling. After five minutes of silence Nico threw his pencil on the table

"Gods damn it, how do you do this Perce" Nico said exasperated. Percy looked up from his doodle

"What?"Percy asked

"How do you understand this nonsense?"

"I just do, Nico you know I'm not a good teacher"

"Yeah...Yeah... Hey what's that" Nico said making a grab for Percy's doodle. Percy also made a grab for it but Nico got it

"Nothing just a doodle now can you please give it back" Percy asked

"No... Thalia look" Nico said avoiding another grab from Percy Thalia looked up and what she saw surprised her. It was a perfect image of her annabeth and luke a week before grover found them. She remembered that day perfectly there was a Cyclops following them... and what a surprise theirs a weird ammonise shape in the background

"How...Who are the people with me" asked Thalia stopping herself before she messed up.

"I don't know, I was just doodling." He seriously looked truthful

"But I thought you couldn't draw..." Thalia said looking between Percy and the doodle

"I can't" Percy said

"Well clearly you can" Nico said

"But...I've never been able too, I don't... I don't understand how" Percy said

"We'll figure it out tomorrow, it's late anyway." Nico said

"Yeah" Percy said

After that they all went to their room


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday and thank you to Death Fury,**_ _ **sparklehannah and**_ _ **Puppylove84 for the reviews.**_

The next morning Percy was up early. He had gone to the common room to think. How had he done what he had done yesterday? He had clearly made an image that Thalia recognised, but what. He had no idea what was happening. His luck was bad but this... this was a new low, and it was going to get lower.

The day had gone as normal but this time... this time he felt he had done a better job than normal on his exam. Lunch came and went and nothing really happened except the lunch lady looked odd. Thalia and Nico had both looked at her with big eyes before continuing on like nothing happened. It was... Odd

When classes finally ended Thalia and Nico came to sit with him in the common room. They started their homework when Percy spoke

"Hey Thalia what was so important about the image from yesterday anyway."

"It's just... It's an image from my past. They were my friends. I ran away from home..., after my brother disappeared. My mom got me back and sent me here."

"What about your dad?" Asked Percy

"My dad left my mom before I was born but came back. After my mom found out she was pregnant again. He left. Never saw him again. Never want to."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Percy asked

"He left my mom to raise us even if my mom was not a fit mother. When I ran away he didn't even seem to care. My mom told me that she had contacted him. He had told her he was busy..."

"I'm so sorry tals... I shouldn't have pushed, but I have to ask by us what do you mean, is Nico your brother"

"No, it's just... I don't know I still think he's alive and that he'll come back one day... Hey change of subject, are you guys going home for Christmas?"

"No, how about you?" Nico asked

"Yeah, I'm going to be able to spend some time with my mom"

"I thought you hated your step-dad." Thalia asked

"Yes I do but I love my mom and I like better being with him than staying at a school not seeing my mom." Percy said and the discusion ended there


	6. Chapter 6

Winter break came and pasted. Thalia and Nico got a small present from Hestia: a backpack full of demigod supplies: Ambrosia, Nectar, extra clothing for all three of their sizes, money, food, water, a water filter, a sword and a sea water bottle. Weird... Percy came back but had re-entered his protective bubble, again weird...

After a week back Nico saw something odd. He woke up at 2 am only to see Percy fidgeting in pain while he slept. He went to go and try to wake him up only to see his back was bleeding, two scars ran down his back. It looked a lot like what the people that had died from the banback curse (1) said their scars looked like. Nico was frozen for a second before having the nerve to wake Percy up.

After he woke up Nico helped him put bandages on while Percy asked why he was so good at it. Nico ignored the questions and asked about the scar in the middle of his back, the scars they had come here to find out about, but Percy said that as long as Nico kept secrets he could to.

The next couple months continued on. Percy had a couple nightmares but nothing as big and then their luck ran out. Zeus and Hades had found out about the three of them and believed that all three of them where Poseidon's children. Oups...

They started sending monsters after them. Percy noticed them but Nico and Thalia dispatched them with relative ease. A few more months pasted before it was starting to get out of hand. They had just ended their week of exam at the end of February. It was finally time for a week break of school when the worst monster ever came. Hydra, Espousal, Minotaur and Chimera along a lot of other monsters, some sent by the gods... Others went for the power of three big three children. Oh Gods... They are so dead...

(1)the banback curse is explained in the story Percy the perfect mix in chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger, But this chapter is long**_

Nico and Thalia had started to realise that the monsters knew where they were but also saw that all the monsters said they were children of Poseidon which wasn't true.

Percy was starting to realise how frequently the two others needed patching up. They said they fell or some other lie but giant scars cannot be explained as easily.

After a while they needed to talk to Hestia. They finally found how to contact her

"Hestia we have a problem, the monsters are coming after us and they believe we are children of Poseidon." Thalia explained

"I know, I had told Poseidon that he had a chance of this for 2 very powerful demigods would look after his son for a year, he had accepted and had been ready to take the blame." Hestia said "It is your choice whether to run or fight"

"We have to run, Percy isn't ready to fight" Nico said

"Yeah... but where?" Thalia said

"I don't know... we could do like when you were with Annabeth and... Luc"

"That wasn't exactly a good time... Plus we can't go to camp... He can only go with Grover"

"So we run... How is he supposed to finish school if he's gone for the rest of the year?" Nico asked Hestia

"The monsters should fear you after a month and leave you three alone." Hestia said "During this month you can try and get Percy to open up while also teaching him about his abilities."

"Isn't that a paradox" Thalia asked

"No, the Percy you know has had training from both of you, he does not remember it but he has had it."Hestia explained

"So... we go on the run... How do we convince Percy to come? He's not exactly stupid"

"Use the monsters to your advantage. Percy can see them... Use them to help you get him out..." Hestia suggested

"That is actually a good idea... Oh and we can do that right now..." Thalia said looking over to a random Epousai who just happened to end up in the room with them.

ImaLineImaLineImaLineImaLineImaLieImaLineImaLineImaLine

Nico and Thalia ran into Nico's room. They were running away from the Epousai even thought they could easily defeat it. They needed to convince Percy to come with them because even with control over the mist it was starting to get really hard to hide all the attacks. The two were even surprised that no one from camp came to look. They were the main cause of over 30 monster attacks in the last month alone and no one came to even check if there was a demigod there...Let alone the three most powerful since WW2

They entered the room panting. After Nico closed the door Percy looked up from his experiment with salt water.

"What's going on?" Percy asked seeing both of them clearly tired... Thalia and Nico didn't get tired... not ever

"We have... to... go" Nico gasped

"What, Why... What's going on?" Percy asked. Thalia looked about to say something when Nico grabbed three backpacks, Sent two to his cousins.

That's when the door broke down. Leaving Percy staring at a weird mix metal...WHAT. As soon as he saw it... whatever it was... Nico had an impaled the thing and it crumbled to dust.

"That's what, now comes on" Thalia told Percy hurriedly

ImaLineImaLineImaLineImaLineImaLieImaLineImaLineImaLine

"Thalia what is going on" Percy said panting after a twenty minute run.

"Just come on... We'll explain when were safe" Thalia said

"Fine" Percy huffed

ImaLineImaLineImaLineImaLineImaLieImaLineImaLineImaLine

A couple more minutes of waking, they got to one of the shelters. There were three beds making Percy who had made this place.

"Hey Tals, who exactly made this place" Asked Percy

"I did while I was on the run... I didn't say how long I was on the run for. I spent more than two years running before my mom found me and brought me back... You were wondering, in December, what was so special about the drawing... It showed my two friends while I was on the run. Annabeth and Luc... Luc was the one that caused my mom to find me...

"Okay, Nico then, why exactly did we have to leave so quickly

"You are so intelligent when it comes to the greek myths... Well there real" Nico said starting with sarcasm before his voice transformed into uncomfortable.

"I knew it" Percy said

"Wait... What?" Thalia said

"That monster, the one that barged in our room, that was an Epousai right" Percy said

"How do you... Yeah that was as Epousai" Thalia said

"So that means the gods are real true" Percy said exited

"Yup all three of us are demigod children... but also demigod children of the big three." Thalia said "But it's not because the gods exist that there good"

"Wait Big three as in Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, and what does that mean, they aren't good?"

"Yes and it means they can be a royal pain in the ass to save"

"Wait you've saved them... seriously?"

"Technically not at this point in time but yes we have saved them"

"So let me guess, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus and you're a son of Hades" Percy said ignoring the part about time in Nico's statement

"How... Do you know who your dad is?"

"Let me guess... Poseidon"

"HOW?" Both of them said

"Nico's to pale to be ether Zeus or Poseidon's kid... Thalia has blue eyes that look like the sky... Plus when you're angry your eyes look electric and I have eyes that look like the sea, it's not that hard"

"Annabeth would be so embarrassed... If she ever found out PERCY figured it out with only our physical features" Thalia said to Nico

"Yup"

"What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked

"Nothing... How can you just be okay with this?" Thalia asked

"I don't know... I guess I always knew something was missing." Percy answered "How did you guys find out about it?"

"Well, the two other kids' I was on the run from were also demigods. Luc... Luc was a son of Hermes, and Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. The monsters that are being sent are both normal monster's and monster's sent by Hades and Zeus to kill us" Thalia explained

"Why are your parents sending monsters and why would my dad not do that if yours do?" Percy asked

"Uh... Because they don't know it's us and your dad is actually very nice... Only one out of the big three that has not sent one monster after any of us or tried to kill us"

"You don't seem to like them... Why"

"I do... Sort of" Nico said

"I hate my dad... He's to prideful and has almost killed the entire planet because of it"

"Okay... I going to bed" Percy said

He needed time to understand, what was even happening... He was on the run... Why... What is even going on...? Maybe tomorrow everything will make sense


	8. Chapter 8

Yup, it didn't make more sense the next morning. He got up early only to see that Nico and Thalia were both awake. When he came out of the tiny cabin both of them looked at him.

"Hey Perce, How about today we start your training. You're going to need it on the streets." Nico said

"Sure," Percy said somewhat uncomfortable. He had no idea what 'training" meant to them

"Oh calm down, we're just starting with simple sword techniques... Let's see what you're made of." Thalia said and they went a little farther from the cabin.

"Hold your sword like this... No not like that... Yeah, that's it!" Thalia said. This continued on for multiple hours. By the end, he was sort of able to stop Nico's blows. He was clearly a somewhat natural, but not as much as how the campers said he was when he started.

After that Nico and Percy went closer to the river to get to work on Percy's abilities. They started by asking if he even felt different when he touched the water and continued until he could move a small amount of water to his will.

After that, they went to bed. The next morning started the same but they were disturbed during training by a monster. Thalia and Nico took care of it but showed him how to no less.

"How long have you guys known about your heritage?" Percy asked after more than three hours of boring training

"Since I was about 7, maybe my mom told me that before but I didn't believe her," Thalia said

"Since I was 8*," Nico said

"Sooo, I'm the weirdo that found out super late?"

"There are some demigods that never even find out about your heritage but yeah considering how powerful you are. Yes, you are weird." Nico said honestly

"Why thank you," Percy said sarcastically

"Hey come on, you need to practice your water abilities."

This continued on for over a week. They only got a small number of monster attacks during this period. Then the hard part came. Over 30 monsters all attacked the cabin at once. It was at night during Nico's shift. Both others were up in a couple seconds. Together they dropped over 10 monsters, but there were still more than 20. They were fighting when Percy got stabbed in the stomach. When that happened Nico grabbed them and teleported them out.

As soon as they landed Percy groaned. They were at one of the other cabins that Thalia and Luc had made. They helped him to a bed and put bandages after they had checked it over. Nico had gotten a couple skills from Will. They had also put extra water on Percy. They had opened the bottle that had salt water in it to help.

After that, they all went to sleep slowly switching once in a while for the other to sleep

 _ ***I don't know the actual age so don't shoot me**_

 _ **Oh and Review some Ideas cause I need some(No shipping)**_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day they woke up to Percy's bed being empty. After a minute of looking for him, they found him close to the lake, training. He still had an injury, even with the water doing its job.

"Perce" Nico said. Said boy turned around with a fierce glare in his eyes. When he saw it was Nico and Thalia he relaxed, a little. "What are you doing?"

"Training," Percy said before returning to his sword and practising.

"You should be resting, let yourself heal," Nico said

"No, I need to be able to help you in a fight. I'm not letting anyone else risk their lives if I'm not even able to help." The stupid fatal flaw, Nico thought, why is it always that?

"Percy, you were struck by a Laestrygonians giant, I can't blame you for not beating it. It takes years to learn how to. Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault"

"BUT IT IS, I was too weak to do anything"

"Percy, STOP IT, it's not your fault and no one blames you. You started training a week ago, I can't blame you for not being able to fight a GIANT, and it's not your fault!" Nico said

"But if I'd been..."

"NO, Percy, this... is not your fault, do you understand."

"But..."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," Percy relented lowering his head.

"Good now come on... we need to check your injuries" Percy agreed and followed Nico back to the base. After that was done both of them gave up and let Percy train. They switched spots every two days after that. Percy had more control than they thought he could before they met him. It was weird. After two more weeks, they started charring the stories of their scars which left the door open for a certain one to be mentioned.

"Hey, Perce, how about you? Where does the scar, down your back, come from?" Percy rubbed subconsciously the back of his neck.

"Oh... That... I got that from my stepdad" Percy said uncomfortably

"What did he do?" Thalia asked

"He was drunk and he had a bottle in his hand, he came up to me while I was sleeping and... and... stabbed me... he cut half of my back open before I even woke up and... he told me that if I moved he would kill me. After that, he told me if I told anyone he'd know and he'd kill me. I... I'm going to bed, wake me when it's my shift

"Sure," Nico said. After Percy left, Nico and Thalia looked at each other.

"Well... we know now," Thalia said

"Yeah, but it makes sense that he wouldn't want to talk about it"

"Yeah, well we still have to be sure he doesn't die so you have first shift," Thalia said getting up

"Great" Nico muttered sarcastically


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month since they had been on the run. They were all jumpy at this point. Thalia and Nico were both confused. What were they suppose to do to get Percy back to school? There was no way that he had any memory of them, or else he would have made a comment at some point about them looking similar. There was also the problem that Percy didn't know about the Greek world until at least two-year later. They got their answer a little after

"Hey, Nico, do we have anymore firewood?" Thalia asked

"Not that I know, I'll go get some"

"Okay, be careful" Nico's response to this was to roll his eyes

"Yeah... whatever"

He came back three minutes later running with all his might

"Tals we have a problem. Thirty, if not more, monsters coming this way."

"Dam" Thalia muttered. She then got her sword out "Perce, weapons out"

Percy was immediately awake and ready to fight

"What monster Nico?"

"Epousai and a lot of other stuff I can't see"

"Great, just great"

That's when the monsters arrived. When Nico said thirty he was being generous to them. There was at least fifty. So they all fought with all their might. They took down over forty of them before they called for backup. A hundred more arrived. They were in trouble. Both older kids made a protective circle around Percy. After a lot more fighting they thinned them down to about ten each. That's when a Laestrygonians giant arrived.

"Great" Nico muttered

"Nico can you take out the Laestrygonians giant"

"I'm a try" Nico responded

Nico ran up to the Laestrygonians and started getting his attention.

"Hey gigo, over here" Nico yelled

The monster turned and started running towards him. When he got close enough Nico stabbed upwards but missed. The Laestrygonians took the chance to stab Nico in the stomach. Nico yelled out in pain before crumpling to the floor.

Thalia and Percy had both heard his yell and had run over to him. Both of them made a protective circle around the injured boy. They still had around twenty monsters to dispatch of. So both of them hacked and jacked.

There were around five monsters left. The Laestrygonians giant had been killed by Thalia as soon as they had gotten close to Nico. Said boy was still unconscious

on the forest floor. They were focused on the last couple of monsters when Percy turned around quickly before screaming Thalia's name. A monster had gotten behind her and had the time to stab her before Percy could react.

Percy, now enraged, ran over to the monster and killed it. After that, he went to Thalia and tried to stop the bleeding. A flash of light informed him that he was no longer alone

"Percy" Hestia said calming the young boy

"Who... Who are you" Percy asked hesitantly continuing to try and stop Thalia from bleeding

"I am the goddess Hestia and I am here to bring you back home"

"What about them, their hurt, I can't go back home"

"They will be returned to their home. Now sleep child" Hestia said before Percy passed out. "Now to get you all back"

She started by bringing Percy back to his dormitory. She made sure he did not look like he had been in a fight and had no blood on him before getting rid of all signs that Thalia or Nico had ever been to this school. She then remade Percy's memories so that he remembered being so sick that he was stuck in bed for a month.

She then went back to Nico and Thalia and healed their injuries. She then brought them back to the present before leaving them so that the demigods would see them

Line breaker

Percy had left to go to the beach for five minutes before he found both Thalia and Nico unconscious. He also saw that both of them had blood on their shirts. He called out to the others on the beach to go get an Apollo kid, before running to see what had happened. He checked Nico to see if what the extent of his injuries were but saw that the blood was sort of dry. There was only a pale scar where should have been a scar. He then went over to Thalia and saw the same thing, a small pale scar instead of a clear one.

That's when Will arrived and checked them both over. Both were unconscious and had lost blood but had no injuries to confirm that statement. They didn't seem that hurt except for those scars, the blood and their shirt's being just in general destroyed. Both Will and Percy brought them back to the infirmary and just let them heal. They couldn't do anything.

The next day Nico and Thalia woke up with a giant head ache and nothing else. Will checked them both over but left them to get dressed and go see Percy

"So what happened to you guys?"

"You didn't want to tell us your secret, we can keep ours" Thalia stated

"Uhh... Fine, as long as you drop it, I'll drop it, Deal?"

"Deal" Nico and Thalia stated

Percy would never figure out what had happened to them...

END


End file.
